Spring Rapunzel
by ltmsjh
Summary: Baekhyun benar benar menantikan teman kecilnya, Kris untuk pulang. namun bagaimana reaksinya jika tahu ternyata Kris telah menikah? lalu..bagaimana dengan teman sekelasnya Park Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba mulai dekat dengannya? Chanbaek Slight!Kristao GenderSwitch (repost)


Spring Rapunzel

Author : ltmsjh

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun (Y)

Park Chanyeol (N)

Kris Wu (N)

Huang Zitao (Y)

Rate : T

Disclaim: I only own the plot. Cast belong to the god

Adapted by : manga 'Spring Rapunzel' by Shiratori Nozomi

WARNING! BAGI YANG GASUKA GS JANGAN BACA OKE?! LEAVE A COMMENT AND RESPECT! DON'T CO-PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION.

.

.

_Seoul, Musim Semi, 2014_

Ting..tong..ting..tong..

Suara bell yang berdentang empat kali itu merupakan pertanda bahwa pelajaran hari ini, di SM High School telah usai. Tampak seorang yeoja yang berlari tergesa-gesa keluar dari kelas mendahului teman-temannya. Kalian penasaran? Kalian ingin tahu siapa yeoja itu? Mari kuperkenalkan.

Yah, namanya Byun Baekhyun. Sebenarnya tak sulit untuk mengenali yeoja ini. Cukup dengan melihat rambut coklat tebal bergelombang dan panjang sebetis serta pita yang selalu melekat di kunciran rambutnya itu, maka kau akan dapat dengan cepat menemukannya bahkan diantara kerumunan sekalipun.

Penasaran? Heran mengapa masih ada yeoja yang mempertahankan rambut sepanjang dan seunik itu di jaman era modern seperti ini? humm.. jika kau benar-benar ingin tahu, mari kita ikuti dia.

Back to her, Baekhyun berlari tergesa-gesa menuju ruang loker untuk mengganti sepatunya namun senyum sumringah tak juga lepas dari bibir mungilnya. Humm.. Sebenarnya apa sih, yang ada difikirannya saat ini?

"ya, ya! Baekkie!" sesaat sebelum ia beranjak pergi, dua tangan menarik kerah bajunya serta lengan kirinya. Baekhyun mendengus kesal, dan seketika berbalik. Dan ia mendapati dua sahabatnya Luhan dan Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan wajah kesal.

"mau kemana kau?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan menyelidik dengan kedua matanya yang besar.

"uh..aku.."

"bukankah kita ada janji untuk karaoke hari ini, neh?" Luhan melipat kedua tangannya.

"humm..mianhae, lain kali saja, oke?! Aku harus pergi!" Baekhyun berlari secepat mungkin meninggalkan sekolah dan tidak memperdulikan teriakan teman-temannya itu. Ia terlihat bersemangat dan buru-buru sekali. Hum..mau kemanakah dia?

.

.

**(Baekhyun POV)**

Hari ini, adalah hari khusus. Teman kecilku, Kris oppa akan kembali ke Seoul hari ini. Huoo..akhirnya pangeranku seorang.. kau pulang juga oppa..

GRRT

"Aduh!" aku seketika menoleh karena merasakan sesuatu menarik rambutku. Aiisshh..

"hei-"

"apa yang kau lakukan, jelek! Lihat, rambutmu nyangkut dikancing kemejaku!"

"ugh. Pa-Park Chanyeol?! Aaa rambutku! Sakit!" ternyata rambutku tersangkut di kemeja teman sekelasku yang tinggi dan idiot, Park Chanyeol.

"sudah, jangan bergerak! Biar kulepas!" ia menarik rambutku secara perlahan dan akhirnya terlepas. "dasar rambut yang merepotkan!" serunya sambil mendengus.

"ya! Dasar gak sopan! Ini kan rambut Rapunzel!"

"Ra-Rapunzel? Apa itu?" ia menatapku dengan bingung. Huh..dasar bodoh. Park Chanyeol menyebalkan.

"itu tokoh utama wanita dongeng yang memiliki rambut indah!" seruku sambil menangkupkan kedua tanganku seraya tersenyum. "karena penyihir, dia hidup dikurung dalam menara yang tinggi. Tapi suatu hari, pangeran yang lewat di bawah menara tertarik pada suara nyanyian sang putri dan mereka berduapun saling jatuh cinta.."

Ah. Aku jadi teringat pada Kris oppa. Dulu ia yang menceritakannya padaku..

_(flashback)_

"_hikss..hiks.."_

"_kamu kenapa, Baekkie?"_

"_hiks..semuanya menertawakan Baekkie. mereka bilang rambut Baekkie keriting dan berwarna coklat hiks..katanya gak mungkin kalau itu sudah dari lahir..hiks.."_

"_mereka salah.." seru Kris oppa sambil mengusap kepalaku, "ini kan, rambut Rapunzel.."_

"_Rapu—?" tanyaku bingung._

"_wanita cantik berambut panjang didongeng, dia cantik seperti Baekkie!" serunya sambil tersenyum lebar._

"_benarkah, oppa?" aku menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar._

"_ne! oleh karena itu, jangan menangis lagi ya!"_

"_ne oppa.."_

_Kris oppa, menyelamatkanku dari ejekan teman temanku. Orang yang sangat berarti bagiku.. Hua..dia baik sekali!_

.

.

"Hei..hei..maaf memotong omonganmu. Hum..siapa 'Keris' itu? Kakakmu?"

"Hah?" aku seketika langsung kembali kedunia nyata. "Kris! Bukan keris. Dasar Park Chanyeol bodoh!"

"hei! Jangan mengataiku seenaknya!" dia menatapku kesal.

"terserah aku!" aku memeletkan lidah dan mengecek jam tanganku, "Heh? Udah jam segini?! Ini gara-gara kamu, tahu! Dasar bodoh!" aku segera berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih menatapku bingung.

Yaish! Bukan saatnya berbicara dengannya! biarpun cuma sedetik, aku ingin cepat bertemu dengan Kris oppa!

"Baekkie?" aku yang sedang berlari segera menolah saat mendengar suara yang memanggilku itu.

"halo!"

"K-Kris oppa!" aku berlari kearahnya dengan antusias.

"kamu sehat-sehat saja kan?" ia tersenyum.

"huwaaaaaaa." aku segera memeluknya. "aku rindu sekali padamuu!"

"ahaha. Kamu tidak tambah tinggi ya, Baekkie?" gumamnya sambil mengusap rambutku.

"oppa menyebalkan." Aku mengerucutkan bibirku."oppa saja yang selalu bertambah tinggi setiap detiknya."

"berlebihan sekali." Kris terkekeh pelan,

"..." aku hanya mengerucutkan bibirku, kesal.

"iya iyaa maaf kan oppa, ya?" aku hanya mengangguk.

"hmm oppa tau tidak? Aku hampir mati kesepian. Jantungku hampir aja berhenti waktu dengan oppa dinas ke China"

"hei..hei..itu terlalu berlebihan-_-" serunya lalu terkekeh pelan.

Tuk!

"Aduh oppa! Jangan pukul kepalaku dong!"

"ahaha seperti biasa, rambutmu dikuncir dengan pita. Jadi ingat zaman kecil dulu.." ia tertawa puas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"u-uh hei! Jangan menganggapku anak kecil!" aku menarik tangannya namun sedetik kemudian terbelalak melihat sesuatu berada dijari manisnya.

"cin-cincin?!"

"ah..iya..aku kan sudah menikah.." Kris oppa menatapku sambil tersenyum malu.

"me-meni..APAAA?!"

Tamatlah cinta pertamamu, Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

Aku dan Kris oppa duduk dipinggir sungai han. Oppa memberikan ku ice cream strawberry, aku senang sih, tapi rasanya aku ingin tenggelam ke sungai saja saat tahu ia sudah menikah ;_;

"sudah kuputuskan untuk pindah kembali ke Seoul, karena aku pindah ke apartement di dekat rumahmu, jadi kau boleh main kapan saja.."

"..."

"baek? Kau baik baik saja?" tanyanya bingung melihat ekspresiku yang murung.

"anniyo. Gwenchana oppa." Kenapa begini?! Huweeee…pasti istrinya sangat cantik! Orang pilihan Kris oppa, sih! Huh! Awas saja kalau istrinya tidak lebih cantik dari padaku!

"jadi ingat zaman kecil dulu.." gumamnya dengan pandangan menerawang. "kita dulu sangat sering bermain bersama, tapi kau tidak banyak berubah, baekkie"

Uh! ternyata ia masih menganggapku anak kecil, maka aku akan merubah penampilanku! Aku pasti akan lebih cantik dari istrinya itu!

.

.

Bruk

"UMMA AKU PULANG!" seruku lalu berlari menuju kamarku di lantai dulu.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! JANGAN BERLARI SAAT MENAIKI TANGGA!" sayup sayup aku mendengar ibuku berteriak dari bawah.

"NE MIANHAE UMMA!" aku pun bergegas memasuki kamarku. Dan menggeledah laci riasku.

Yosh! Untuk saat seperti ini, saatnya mengeluarkan kosmetik yang sudah kubeli! Nah, ini dia eyeliner edisi terbaru dan lipgloss. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi..hum..pasti aku bisa serasi dengan Kris oppa!

"ah. Lumayan bagus juga!" seruku saat menatap pantulan wajahku dicermin. Dengan begini, kemenangan pasti berada ditanganku! Hyahaha akan kupastikan lawanku itu seperti apa!

Kris oppaku yang tampan dan baik hati takkan kuserahkan pada siapapun!

.

.

_Next day_

Ting..tong..

"annyeonghaseyo..aku datang untuk membantu pindahan" seruku sambil membungkuk.

"oh! Gomawo Baekkie. Ayo masuk!" Seru Kris oppa saat membukakan pintu.

"hum..tadinya kufikir akan menganggu, tapi aku ingin melihat rumah barumu, bolehkan?" aku menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar. Semoga Kris oppa menyadari bahwa aku tampak dewasa saat ini.

"gwenchanayo, Kami jadi tertolong." serunya sambil tersenyum dan mengacak rambutku.

"ada tamu ya?" terdengar suara seorang wanita dari ruang tengah. Nah! Pasti itu DIA!

"ne, dia teman kecilku!" seru Kris oppa pada suara itu. Dan seketika, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki menuju kearah kami.

"ini yang namanya Baekhyun? Waah..Kris gege sering cerita loh.." B-BOHOOONG! Sama sekali BEDA dengan yang kubayangkan! Rambutnya pendek sekali dan tubuhnya sangat tinggi! Aku bahkan hampir berfikir bahwa dia itu pria! Dan lihat itu, wajahnya seram sekali dan matanya seperti panda! Aku kira, Kris oppa menikah dengan yeoja yang anggun, dengan rambut panjang yang cantik! (bayangkan Tao wanita tapi rambutnya cepak ya haha)

"annyeong, salam kenal. Aku Zitao.." sapanya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"a-annyeonghaseyo.." aku membungkuk dengan kaku. Haiish aku tidak menyangka sama sekali ternyata selera Kris oppa seperti ini! (maksud lu apa baek?-_-)

"ya..Tao noona! Ini ditaruh dimana?" terdengar suara berat seorang namja yang menuju kearah kami.

"disitu saja, ya, gomawo Chanyeollie.." seru Zitao itu–bahkan aku tak ingin memanggilnya onnie–pada seorang namja yang mendekat kearah kami dan–OH WAIT!

"Byun Baekhyun?"

"PARK CHANYEOL?!"

"eh?" belum hilang kekagetanku saat melihatnya disini, Chanyeol segera saja berjalan kearahku dan menatap wajahku dalam jarak sepuluh cm. A-apa yang akan dilakukannya?

"Baek—kau huffttt…BUAHAHAHAHA wajah apa itu?! Pasti kau memakai kosmetik ummamu!" Namja menyebalkan itu tertawa keras sambil memengangi perutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Aku berjengit,

"A-APA?!"

Bugh. Aku menginjak kakinya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"YAA! APPO! BYUN BAEKHYUN TEGANYA KAU!"

"rasakan! Dasar Park Chanyeol bodoh!"

Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa ia bisa ada disini! Huh! Menyebalkan sekaliii! Aku menarik nafas untuk meredakan emosiku. Hufft aku harus terlihat tenang dan anggun dihadapan Kris oppa.

.

.

"hihihi..lucu sekali ya, teman kecil Kris gege sekelas dengan sepupuku.." seru Zitao sambil menata piring-piring yang ada didapur. "kebetulan yang menarik, kau juga berfikir begitu kan, Baekhyunnie?"

"TIDAK JUGA." jawabku sambil memasang ekspresi sinis. "dunia ini memang sempit, kan?" yah, aku tidak suka padanya yang terlalu ramah itu.

"….."

"huh." aku melipat kedua tanganku.

"hei, Baekhyunnie.." iya mencoba memanggilku.

"APA?!" aish dasar sok akrab

"ah. Tidak, menurutku, kau pintar memakai eyeliner..anak Sekolah menengah sekarang pintar memakai kosmetik dan berdandan ya..aku jadi iri, hehehe.." ia tersenyum sangat ramah padaku. Ya jelas lah ia tak perlu memakai eyeliner! Bawah matanya sudah hitam seperti itu. Ha! Aku tak akan luluh oleh senyum mu itu!

"masa sih? Ini kan sudah biasa." jawabku masih dengan nada ketus.

"tapi..wajahmu yang muda, sayang sekali jika harus ditutupi dengan makeup. Hahaha itulah yang difikirkan oleh ahjumma ini hahaha.."

Dia ingin mengatakan kalau aku ini anak kecil? MENYEBALKAN!

"Tao-ah, sebaiknya kita pasang gorden dulu.." Kris oppa tiba-tiba datang dari balik pintu dapur.

"ah, ne-"

"biar aku saja yang bantu!" seruku lalu segera bangkit berdiri. "Zitao onnie, bereskan rak piring saja, oke?"

"ah? Baiklah.." iya menatapku bingung kemudian akhirnya tersenyum.

Ah ini kesempatan untukku berduaan dengan Kris oppa hohoho.

.

.

(Park Chanyeol POV)

"warna ini kesukaan Kris oppa, kan?"

"yah, benar!"

"wah..aku langsung tahu.."

Aku menatap yeoja itu dari jauh dan menggelengkan kepalaku. Yeoja bodoh! Sekalipun ia mencoba menarik perhatian si tiang itu, ia takkan berhasil! Bukankah ia tahu kalau si tiang sudah mempunyai seorang istri?! Pabbo sekali!

_Dan hei hei hei! Apa yang kau fikirkan, Park Chanyeol! Yeoja bodoh itu bukanlah urusanmu! lebih baik jangan urusi dia dan kembali bereskan kekacauan ini!_ seruku dalam hati sambil memerintah diriku sendiri(?)

.

.

**(Byun Baekhyun POV)**

Byuurr..

"aish, lipglossku terhapus.." seruku setelah mencuci tangan diwastafel, saat ini aku sedang berada di toilet apartement Kris oppa. Hum..sebaiknya kupakai lagi lipglossnya. Kemudian segera keluar dari toilet

"hari ini kamu tidak memakai pita.." aku seketika berbalik saat mendengar suara berat itu.

"Chanyeol." Ia berdiri dengan melipat kedua tangannya didada dan bersandar di dinding, pose yang keren sekali—eh? Apa-apaan byun baekhyun? Otakmu sudah terkontaminasi!

"itu loh.." ia menunjuk puncak kepalanya. "yang biasanya kau pakai dikepalamu.."

" …."

"kau gak suka sama dia, kan?"

"m-mwo?"

"tao noona. karna oppa tersayangmu diambil.."

"be..benar! Memangnya salah? Aku lebih tahu tentang Kris oppa dari pada dia!" aku menatapnya kesal.

"sudahlah hentikan" Chanyeol berjalan mendekat kearahku, sama seperti tadi, jarak wajah kami hanya sepuluh senti. Aku merasakan wajahku panas. Aish

"walau anak kecil berusaha berubah.."

_sret._

"gak akan menandingi orang dewasa yang sebenarnya."

DEGDEGDEGDEG

Chanyeol menghapus noda lipgloss di bibirku dengan jarinya! A-apa-apaan jantungku ini?! Kenapa bisa berdebar kencang seperti ini?!

"a..apa..sih.." ukh. Wajahku pasti merah padam sekarang. "menjauh dariku!" aku mendorong tubuhnya, walau kurasa tak berguna karena tubuhku jauh lebih kecil.

"hajiman.." gumam Chanyeol cuek, "kita ini bisa dibilang punya penyakit yang sama.."

"Eh?"

Chanyeol berbalik dan berjalan kearah ruang TV, "_Tao noona adalah cinta pertamaku_."

"….."

"aku sih, sudah menyerah dari dulu.."

.

.

"Yeollie dan Baekhyunie, hari ini terimakasih ya. makanlah yang banyak walaupun makanannya sederhana, hehe.." seru Tao sambil tersenyum-ck, menyebalkan.

"aku sedang diet." seruku cepat dengan sinis.

"hei..hei..kalau kurus jadi tambah jelek loh.." seru Chanyeol.

DUGH.

"ya, Tao noona! Jangan memukul kepalaku!" rasain, dasar bodoh. Untung bukan aku yang memukulnya.

"sudahlah kalian berdua.." Kris oppa tiba-tiba datang dengan membawa sebuah nampan. "ayo kita makan!" ia lalu duduk didepanku.

"ne," Tao tersenyum dan duduk disampingnya. "aku juga sudah menyiapkan dessertnya"

Eh…?

"Kue? Padahal, Kris oppa paling gak suka makanan manis!" seruku.

"ajaibnya.." Kris oppa terkekeh pelan dan merangkul Tao. "kalau buatan Tao bisa kumakan. ehehehe dia adalah pembuat kue, aku sering mencicipi karya barunya!"

Eh..

"benar, aku bekerja ditoko depan stasiun. Karena ada cafe juga, kapan-kapan datanglah bermain" ia kemudian menyerahkan secarik kertas padaku. "ini alamatnya!"

" ….." aku, tidak pernah berfikir kalau Kris oppa bisa berubah banyak seperti ini. Padahal dulu, jika aku berusaha membuatkan kue manis dia takkan mau memakannya. Tapi sekarang..

"hei, hei!" aku mendengar seruan Chanyeol disebelahku.

"APASIH?!"

"rambutmu masuk kepiringku nih!"

"jangan pegang-pegang rambutku! Lepasin!"

"apanya yang rambut 'rapunzel'? Udah, botakin aja!"

"APA MAKSUDMU!" seruku kesal. Ini kan rambut yang paling kusayangi.

"Rapunzel?" tanya Kris oppa bingung.

"oh, ne!" seruku tersenyum sumringah. "Kris oppa masih ingat? Dulu, oppa bilang rambutku seperti rambut Rapunzel, kan?"

"jinjja?" jawabnya dengan wajah bingung. "aku pernah bilang begitu? Kok aku tidak ingat? Wah..hebat kau masih bisa mengingatnya.." ia terkekeh pelan.

Bohong. Dia..sudah lupa?

"wah..Rapunzel! Waktu kecil aku sering membacanya," Tao tersenyum senang, "memang pas dengan imej Baekhyunnie! Manis sih" serunya dengan riang

"apa iya?" Chanyeol melanjutkan makan malamnya. "kayaknya, lebih mirip si penyihir, deh!"

"jangan begitu, Yeol -_-" gumam Tao

_Tuhan, rasanya aku ingin menangis._

.

.

Bodohnya aku, selalu mengingat masa kecil. Padahal bagi Kris oppa..bukanlah hal yang penting. Saat ini aku dan Chanyeol berjalan pulang dari apartement Kris oppa.

"aku.." gumam chanyeol

"…"

"karena belum pernah baca jadi gak gitu ngerti.." aku menoleh ke Chanyeol yang berjalan disebelahku, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "tapi..mungkin kau memang mirip.."

"….."

"dengan Rapunzel.."

DEG

"rambutnya saja sih :P"

"A-Apa maksudnya itu?!" aku berbalik kearahnya dengan marah. Dasar ia itu menyebalkan!

Krut!

Eh..rambutku, tersangkut diantara rerumputan mawar.

"ukh. Sakit!"

"apa-apaan pohon ini!" aku menarik tubuhku, "sakiiiit!"

"hei hei! Tenang dulu! Apa boleh buat, sini!" Chanyeol datang dan mencoba membantuku.

"BIARKAN SAJA!" aku menepis tangan Chanyeol dengan kasar.

"Baekhyun.."

"rambut ini adalah hartaku..walau sudah dilupakan Kris oppa. Tapi sampai kapan pun, aku.." sakit, rasanya hatiku remuk redam.

"huaaaaaaa…" aku berjongkok dan menangis keras. Namun tiba-tiba, aku merasakan nafas seseorang ditengkuk ku.

"apa yang kau, lakukan Chanyeol?"

"diamlah, kalau bergerak kau bisa terluka."

"Chan—" aku memejamkan mataku. Kurasakan jantungku berdetak dengan cepat. Apa? apa ini?

Srak..srak..sruutt..

"lepas!" serunya riang. "sudah kau jangan menangis lagi" ia menghapus air mataku dan tersenyum lembut. Aku tidak tahu Chanyeol bisa tersenyum seperti ini, biasanyakan ia selalu tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

"…"

"Baek? kenapa diam? Ayo pergi!" aku seketika mengangguk dan mengikuti langkahnya. Diam-diam..sebuah senyuman telah terkembang dibibirku..

.

.

Ternyata Park Chanyeol lumayan baik. Padahal, selama ini aku membencinya. Aku salah menilainya.

"_Tao noona itu adalah cinta pertamaku.."_

Zitao yang dicintai oleh Chanyeol dan juga Kris oppa..sebenarnya dia wanita seperti apa, ya?

.

.

_Blooms cafe, 12:OO PM_

Aku berhenti tepat dicafe depan stasiun itu. Mengamati dan mencoba mencari sosok wanita berambut sebahu dengan mata panda itu. Nah, Itu dia! Sedang mengangkat sebuah nampan yang penuh terisi kue dan berjalan kearah seorang pembeli! Li..lihat! Dia tertawa. Kalau dilihat begini..Zitao itu cantik, ya. Wajahnya yang ceria dikelilingi kue-kue. Terlihat seperti peri didunia kue.

Ceklek.

"eh, Baekhyunie ^^! Kamu datang?"

"ah aku..hanya kebetulan ada perlu di dekat sini.." aish aku ketahuan!

"senangnya! Ayo masuk!" ia mendorong tubuhku memasuki cafe itu.

"eh? Ta-tapi"

"hari ini aku sudah selesai bekerja. Kita minum teh bersama, ya? Kutraktir!"

"ah..gomawo," huft bagaimana lagi yasudahlah aku ikuti saja.

"oh..ya, katanya kau sedang diet, ya? Menurutku, dengan ukuranmu itu gak perlu khawatir.."

"..." aku hanya menatapnya tanpa semangat.

"ada apa Rapunzel? Kok gak semangat? Nanti rambut bagusmu bisa nangis loh.."

Eh?

"Baekhyunie enak ya..kalau aku, cuma cocok dengan rambut pendek. Gara-gara bentuk rambut ini aku pernah disangkat namja..karena itu, aku menyukai rambut lembut berombakmu itu. Habis, benar-benar seperti tuan putri! ^^"

DEG

"gak begitu kok.." gumamku

"eh?" akulah yang iri padanya.

"rambut pendek Zitao onnie sangat indah.." aku tersenyum padanya, kali ini benar-benar dengan perasaan tulus.

"hyaaaa gomawo!" ia memelukku secara tiba-tiba dan tertawa senang.

Sedikitnya aku mengerti, alasan mengapa mereka berdua menyukai Tao onnie..

Ia adalah wanita yang ceria, baik dan tulus..

Aku merasa sangat malu karena berprasangka buruk dan menjelek jelekannya.

"baiklah! Hari ini kita harus makan banyak! Pesan saja semua yang kau suka!"

"Egh?"

.

.

Next Day

"sebenarnya ada apa, sih? Katanya mau merayakan sesuatu!" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatapku kesal. Kami berdua sedang berada didepan pintu apartement Kris oppa.

"nggak apa-apa kan?"

"gak sih, tapi kenapa harus mengajakku? Pake bawa-bawa buket bunga segala lagi!"

"habis..kan malu kalau baru bilang selamat sekarang. Kalau ada kamu, kan bisa ditutupi.."

"Haish, baiklah."

Ting..tong..ting..tong..

"wah! Selamat datang, kalian berdua!"

"annyeonghaseyo Tao onnie..anu..ha..hari ini.." aku berbicara gugup.

"pfftt.."

"kenapa tertawa?" tanyaku bingung.

"ah, mianhae, tapi kalian berdua terlihat mirip pasangan pengantin baru! aku tak menyangka ternyata kalian berdua cocok sekali haha"

"eh.."

"mwo?"

Aku dan chanyeol saling berpandangan bingung. Kemudian aku melihat baju yang dikenakan Chanyeol. kemeja hitam dan celana jeans biru tua. aku melihat bajuku, sebuah dress putih selutut dan aku mebawa sebuket bunga.

Aish.. pasti wajahku memerah sekarang.

.

.

"waaaahh.." aku berputar mengelilingi pohon-pohon bunga sakura–hei, siapa bilang bunga ini tidak ada di Seoul?–"bunganya mekar! Cantik sekali!"

"baek.."

"ya?"

"kamu.." aku berbalik saat Chanyeol kembali bersuara.

"sudah gak apa-apa dengan pernikahan Kris hyung?"

" …."

"….." ia hanya terdiam menunggu jawabanku.

"iya." aku tersenyum, "aku juga ingin model rambut pendek seperti Tao onnie. Kayaknya, aku sudah bosan dengan rambut panjang.." aku mengangkat kedua lenganku dan merasakan angin serta bau bunga menyeruak masuk kehidungku.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekatiku "benar yang dikatakan Tao noona, kau yang sekarang.."

"…."

"benar-benar mirip mempelai wanita."

A-apa?

"cantik kok. biarkan saja tetap seperti itu." Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengacak rambutku.

DEG. Jantungku.

"hajiman.. Hei Yeol..kau sendiri.."

"ya?"

"sudah melupakan Tao onnie..?"

"yaa bukan melupakan.." ia merentangkan kedua tangannya, juga ikut merasakan angin dingin yang bertiup. "tapi lupa secara alami. Karena aku.." ia menoleh kearahku dan tersenyum manis.

"lebih suka dengan yeoja menyebalkan ini."

Gyuut. Ia mencubit pipiku.

DEG

"hehehe.." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan dan berjalan mendahuluiku,

"tu-tunggu! Apa maksudnya dengan 'menyebalkan' itu?!" aku mengejarnya yang telah menjauh.

"hei..memang benar, kan?"

"gak sopan! Kau gak bisa bilang yang lebih bagus ya? Dasar Park Chanyeol bodoh!"

"huh! Bawel lagi, dasar!"

"heeii..Chanyeol tunggu aku!" aku dengan cepat mengikutinya yang berlari. Tapi sebelum itu, aku segera mengambil beberapa helai bunga sakura dan melemparkannya pada Chanyeol. "nih! Rasain!"

"yaa yaaaaa! Byun Baekhyun! Jangan lari! Tunggu pembalasanku, yaaa!" aku tertawa dan segera berlari menghindari Chanyeol yang mencoba melempariku dengan sakura.

.

.

Huuumm..bagaimana? Kau sudah tahu kan, tentang yeoja bernama Byun Baekhyun itu? Sudah tahu jugakan mengapa ia mempunyai rambut indah seperti itu? Naah. Satu hal yang kau harus tahu bahwa tak perlu kau kejar cintamu. Tapi percayalah, cinta itu akan datang sendirinya padamu. Oke? Hahaha baiklah! Sekian dulu cerita kita hari ini ^^

**-END-**

Otte? Gaje kah? Gantung kah? bagi yang udah baca komiknya, pendapat kalian gimana? Review ditunggu ya!

-ltmsjh


End file.
